Tu fiesta
by Leilael
Summary: Dante está deprimido, y sus amigos deciden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de Halloween.


Devil may cry no es mío. Yo escribo sin fin de lucro, sólo divertirme.

**Tu fiesta…**

Dante sigue su vida, camina solo, va a sus misiones, siempre con ese dejo de tristeza que no le abandona. Sin embargo, todas sus armas se habían dado cuenta de algo, de que esa tristeza se acrecienta cada día. El cazador se pine más triste, pasa las noches sentado frente a su escritorio viendo el amuleto que le dio su madre, la foto de su madre, por momentos abre el cajón donde guarda el guante que Vergil cortó cuando cayó. Se siente cada vez más solo.

Al quedarse solo el local, Alastor alza la voz:

— Tenemos que hacer algo por Dante, él no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros. — Neva responde al hacer sonar su seductora voz:

— ¿Qué tienes en mente guapo? — Agni y Rudra intervienen:

— ¿Qué propones?

— ¿Qué dices? — Alastor vuelve a tomar la palabra:

— Organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Dante, a los humanos le agradan esas cosas, también los cumpleaños y demás festejos. — Cerberus comenta:

— No sabemos cuándo es el cumpleaños de Dante, además él jamás hace fiestas. — Neva señala:

— Es un chico divertido, le gustan las fiestas. — Agni y Rudra hablan de nuevo:

— Sí.

— Tiene razón. — Alastor señala:

— Hoy es Halloween. — Agni y Rudra hablan de nuevo:

— Dante es medio demonio.

— Es una fecha apropiada.

— Cierto.

— Cierto. — Todos comienza a comprender por qué Dante les dijo que no hablaran. Cerberus habla:

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?, ¿tomando nuestras formas? Yo no cabría en este lugar. — Alastor dice de mala gana:

— No. — Agni y Rudra vuelven a hablar:

— El perro tiene razón.

— Cierto. — Alastor habla de nuevo:

— Tomaremos formas humanas, lo más humanas posibles. — Cerberus, Agni y Rudra preguntan al unísono:

— ¿Cómo? — Neva habla:

— Yo me encargo de eso chicos. — Alastor habla:

— Iniciemos con esto. —

Dante se detiene un momento, mira el cielo, es azul, impío, recuerda a su hermano, lo pulcro que era, se siente solo, ya no está su hermano, ni su mamá, ni su papá. Es un huérfano, sin nadie que lo espere en casa. Sólo tiene ese trabajo, lucha tras lucha, contra seres que parece jamás dejarán de salir del infierno.

Alastor ha tomado forma humana, toma el teléfono, comienza a marcar. Lady contesta su teléfono celular mientras camina a su motocicleta. Mira el número, ve que proviene de Devil May Cry:

— ¿Dante?…

— No señorita. — Ella se sorprende:

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde está Dante?

— Dante está trabajando. Soy Alastor.

— ¿Alastor?, ¿una de las espadas de Dante?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué hace una espada hablándome?, no será una broma de Dante.

— No es una broma. Le explicaré. — Lady comienza a escuchar el plan de Alastor, en el cual ella debe distraer a Dante, para que llegue por la tarde.

Dante pone a Rebellion tras su espalda, camina al dejar atrás a los que osaron enfrentarse a él. Reflexiona, recuerda a su familia, añora volver a casa y saber que alguien lo espera.

Alastor toma el teléfono de nuevo, llama a Trish. Trish escucha el teléfono, lo toma mientras electrocuta a su enemigo con la otra mano.

— ¿Hi, Dante?

— No señorita. — Alastor escucha los alaridos del desdichado que es atacado por Trish. — Soy Alastor.

— ¿La espada de Dante?, ¿qué quieres? — Alastor le explica su plan, en el cual ella debe de conseguir la pizza.

Dante se detiene cuando Lady se estaciona frente a él. Ve a la mujer, dice sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos:

— No tengo pasta. — Ella sonríe al quitarse el casco.

— No vengo a cobrarte así, tú nunca tienes pasta. Hay un trabajo, si lo haces cubrirás parte de tu GRAN deuda.

— Vamos, no quiero volver a casa. —

Alastor, le habla a Morrison, a Patty, al motociclista que Dante salvó, a la parejita que ayudó cierta ocasión, por último llama a Nero.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres viejo?… — Grita Nero.

— Joven cálmese.

— ¿Tú quién demonios eres para darme órdenes?, ¿dónde está Dante?

— Soy Alastor.

— No me importa si eres Alastor o Aplastor.

— Mi nombre es Alastor.

— No me importa.

— Estamos planeando hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Dante.

— ¿Y?

— Queremos que usted venga.

— ¿Tú y quién más?

— La organizamos los amigos de Dante, a espaldas de Dante.

— ¿Dante tiene amigos?… — Alastor frunce un momento el ceño.

— Sí, sí tiene.

— ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

— Hoy, por la tarde.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme tan tarde?… —

Alastor escucha el sonido de la llamada cortada. Nero le ha colgado. Al fondo comienzan a escucharse las quejas de Agni y Rudra:

— No.

— Es inaceptable.

— No nos veremos así.

— Cierto. — Neva les habla de forma seductora, los atrae, ejerce todos sus encantos contra los hermanos.

— Vamos chicos… se ven muy Lindos…

— ¿Lindos?

— ¿Nosotros?

— Me gustan los chicos atractivos… —

Alastor decide ocuparse en otras cosas, porque aún faltan muchas cosas.

Las horas pasan, entre preparativos, llegadas y luchas. En Devil May Cry, los globos comienzan a llenar el lugar, las bebidas y botadas son acomodadas, Morrison ayuda al igual que Trish y Patty da ideas para decorar. Nero y Kire llegan antes de que el sol se meta, ambos toman un respiro, pues han corrido mucho.

El trabajo se termina. Lady después de recibir una llamada le dice a Dante que se adelantará, pues tiene cosas por hacer. Dante camina de regreso a casa, avanza, mientras piensa en lo solo que está su hogar, nadie le espera. Observa a los niños correr por las calles vestidos de monstruos, las personas dar dulces, las calabazas y los adornos de Halloween.

Dante se detiene un momento frente al edificio sombrío. El viento gélido sopla, no hay niños que corran cerca, tampoco una farola, sólo la luna llena sonríe en lo alto al esconderse a momentos tras las nubes oscuras. Empuja la puerta, la luz se prende y escucha un grito:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!… — Eleva su mirada, el confeti y las serpentinas comienzan a volar, los globos caen del techo, ve a sus amigos. Está Lady, Trish, Morrison, Patty, la mamá de Patty, aquella parejita (un demonio y la hija del gobernador), Nero, Kire, el motociclista, además de Neva con un atuendo de vampiresa sexy, Alastor, un par de gemelos hablantines (Agni y Rudra), un hombre con cara de pocos amigos (Cerberus) y otros que lo han acompañado en sus luchas.

No puede creerlo, ellos están ahí, lo esperan en casa, todos lo aprecian, no está solo, ellos son su familia. Sonríe, pues ahora sabe que no está solo. Patty se aproxima, lo toma de la mano al jalarlo, lo aproxima a la fiesta. A su fiesta. Neva se aproxima, le habla con ese tono sensual que sólo ella posee:

— Tigre disfruta tu fiesta… — Lady se aproxima, sonríe al decirle a Dante:

— Vamos a bailar. —

Alastor pone la música y así comienza una divertida fiesta de Halloween.


End file.
